


Remember My Name

by univa



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Hook Up, M/M, celebrity octane, eventual date, its a little gloomy at first, no actual sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/univa/pseuds/univa
Summary: Taejoon Park is stressed and hooks up with a celebrity. Go figure.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Remember My Name

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> this is my first time writing a fic since like 2017 so i apologize in advance for the rough writing.. i'm trying to get back into this and what better way to start with my favorite two from apex :3 
> 
> it's pretty much fluff??

Taejoon Park had never needed anybody. Having fought poverty all his life, he grew up knowing that waiting for help was never an option. His foster sisters' hope, however, was more than brief. Though, if someone were to ask what diminished it, she wouldn’t have known where to start. It had taken her far too long to realize that while she clung to the false light of hope, her brother was spending time trying to ignite one for himself. She earnestly believed that there was nothing her brother couldn’t do- for it wasn’t because of talent or skill, but for survivability. He took on many jobs and spent his free time looking for new ones. Nothing was too little for him. He knew what he was good at, and if he wasn’t he would just try harder. 

In due time, his effort had landed him a spot in IT security for some private organization. One that did not require a fancy degree but more or less capability. The risk had him hesitating at first, but it was his most stable job yet. Without it, he wouldn’t have been able to rent an apartment. Without it, they wouldn’t have been able to be free. Hell, he even had the time to write now. He had even made a _name_ for himself. A pen name(since he didn’t like attention) but fuck it, it was _his_. Thanks to that his little sister was happy. Thanks to that, he was happy. 

But like any other indigent survivor, there had to come more issues thrown his way. He could hear himself chuckling already, to think that their struggles were over. Taejoon was never one to ponder about the cycles of the universe, but he was sure there was probably some karmic god forcing him to pay for his past lives' mistakes. It made much more sense than just accepting this as a random misfortune. 

Yeah, there was no way in hell the universe _or_ his parents didn’t plan this. 

Why now? When he had forgotten about them? When he had let go of the grueling memories of when he was a child did they finally decide to contact him? It was a foolish question to ask. He knew the answer. He had realized long ago. He just didn’t want to face it tonight. And like many, he knew where to go. 

The bar was tucked in between two forgotten buildings, forged through old architecture but still stable enough to cater to drunk people who didn’t want to be found. The dim lights hugged the surrounding corners of the bar, with a promise to comfort whoever came in. Taejoon slid his money across the surface of the polished black glass, humming thanks to the bartender who despite his frequent visits, did not know his name yet. Which, that alone, was a blessing in disguise, and one of the many reasons why he favored the specific bar. He needed this right now. More than ever. The solidarity. He wanted to block out the crushing anger that he refused to show. For once, he wanted to be able to act impulsively. Something so simple as if he wanted a margarita or straight-up tequila gave him that simple rush of freedom. And maybe, just maybe if the liquor didn’t sting like Monday morning, he would’ve been okay with just this. He would’ve been just fine. But the universe didn’t give out bliss that easily. Not to him at least. As always, it was different this time. There was a growing urge fueling him. Something that only the liquor encouraged. And sadly, the snarky eyes that seemed to be looking at every part of his body were certainly not helping him deal with it. 

“If you’re trying to be subtle, you’re doing an awful job, by the way.”

“Awhh, you caught me.” The voice grew closer and closer, until it rang in his ear, a gentle whisper that introduced newly formed promises. He sighed, and set the glass down, caving into the peaking shivers that his body sung to him. He didn’t have the patience to seem unattainable, so he turned to the man who, despite his appearance, seemed to want his attention. 

“You speak like you want to be found.” He replied, watching as the man’s hazel eyes suddenly crinkled from laughter. 

“Yeah yeah. Call me Tavi, okay?”

The man, now named Tavi, was wearing a dark earloop mask to which Tae presumed he was either in hiding or just plain weird. His hair was tucked into a beanie, and he was dressed in all black, leaving his eyes to be the only visible feature. He unexpectedly made good use of them though, not hesitating to admire Tae. It was..almost like he could sense the sexual frustration that called for attention. And against all logical reasons, he let Tavi absorb his features. There was no shame in it, as Taejoon was feeling awfully too comfortable and ecstatic from the staring. He had never seen this man before. Even amid the shadows, Tae figured the man didn’t belong in such a bar at this hour. But who was he to know that they both hid from wavering attention? Did it matter? Neither cared at this point. All Taejoon could think about was how every muscle in his body craved to touch the honey-coated skin from the man, whose glossy eyes seemed to glisten from the dim lights above him. His mind could not help going places, and he hated himself for it. 

Tae set his glass down and swallowed hard as he watched the stranger plop on the stool next to him. He debated if it was wise to give him his real name. He assumed the other didn’t care.

“Tavi…” He let the name roll off his lips as he tapped his fingers against his glass. It held a nice ring to it, cute almost. The man seemed to bristle in excitement at hearing his name and before Tae could think of something else to say, Tavi jumped to his feet excitedly. 

“I know a nice hotel close by. You in?” He was already looking at the door as if the offer had a time limit. There was a sense of neediness in this man that Taejoon usually wouldn’t go for, but it was a Saturday night and his body was yelling at him for some relief. He was honestly just grateful that he got straight to the point. There was no need for casual conversation. 

“Alright.” 

————— 

Taejoon woke up to the ringing of a phone. One that was piercingly loud and unknown. He shifted to his side and mumbled to the man behind him. There was no response (besides an annoyed groan), so he sighed and reached out blindly to wherever the phone was placed. The blinding screen read _boss che_ and had a blurry photo of an angry woman looking at the camera. 

“It says, Boss Che?” Tae read as he handed it over to the wakening body next to him. And as if resurrected from the dead, Tavi rose as he took the phone from him. 

“Holaaa, if it isn’t my favorite amiga!...” He spoke, trying to cover up the fact that he had a fairly obvious groggy voice. He stood quiet for a while and Tae watched as Tavi’s eyes rose to the ceiling until he wasn’t sure they could go any higher. 

“ _Me?_ Trouble?” He said suddenly, a pout crossed over his face. “I swear no one saw me… _porfavor… huh?_ fine fine. _Entenido.”_

Ending the call, he sprung up from the bed mumbling something about how she never lets him have any fun. Tae remained quiet as he stared in a tired daze. Tavi met his eyes while he hooked on his legs, his annoyed mood seemed to have turned to disappointment. _“Que lastima.._ and here I was planning to ask for a round two once we woke up.” 

Tae scoffed quietly and rubbed his eyes. The strong smell of alcohol and morning breath was not a good mixture. Thinking that Mila was probably wondering where he was, he looked for his shirt before realizing he should shower first. He was sticky with sweat and.. had a lot of bites. His chest was covered with the unexpected gifts and he blinked carefully in awe at the quantity. His mind began playing last night like a little movie. God, it was good. 

“I’m gonna go clean up. I would say join me but I don’t think we have a lot of time. Stay until I’m done…?” Tavi asked, even though it sounded more like a command than a question. He barely had any time to respond before Tavi slid into the hotel bathroom. 

It felt wrong to leave without a proper goodbye so he waited. 

The man came out of the bathroom hair wet with water, but he was fully clothed with a new change..? It wasn’t like Tae was new to hooking up, but it wasn’t something he came looking for last night so he felt slightly embarrassed at his unpreparedness. But then again who carried a bag full of clothes to a bar? 

He felt awkward as he stepped into the bathroom next, but he was not expecting Tavi to still be there when he walked out. 

“Did you forget something?” 

He flung his towel over his shoulder and grabbed his shirt that was sprawled on the floor. Tavi watched attentively and winked at him when they met gazes.

“Yeah, you.” 

Taejoon scoffed again at the man in front of him. Maskless, this time. He had a cute little piercing on his nose, and if he dug through last night's memories enough, he can remember a tongue piercing too. His green-dyed hair sprawled across his hazel tinted eyes which gleamed at him with curiosity. He rocked his legs against the bottom of the bed. He was ridiculously cute. Why did he have to leave again?

“No, really. I wouldn’t go out there alone.” Tavi said warily because he realized this situation was more serious than he thought. There was no way they could go out unnoticed. Attention had never been a problem. It was just that he was on vacation. And.. with a man. 

Tae looked up curiously as he dried his hair. “Why?”

Tavi sighed, “Paparazzi will swarm you.” 

“ _What_?”

Tavi raised an eyebrow, followed by a breathy laugh, “Que? You don’t recognize me?” 

No, he didn’t. It’s not like he was some socially clueless idiot, at least not to the extent of not knowing basic celebrities… but he had no idea who he was. He squinted his eyes at him cautiously and frowned. The other just huffed in disbelief. This was unnervingly unexpected because most people would’ve just started praising Tavi the second he took off his mask. Meanwhile, Taejoon was staring at him with the most obnoxiously confused face he’s ever seen. 

“Dude, you _seriously_ suck. I’m an actor! Octavio Silva. Known as Octane? Anything? _Nada?”_

“...I don’t really have the time to watch movies or tv nowadays..” He admitted sheepishly and took out his phone to look him up. Sure enough, there he was. Pictures of him on various action movie covers… and a blurry dark picture of Octavio sliding into the hotel door. There were no images of his face as he was already heading inside, but the entire back of his body had been captured in photos... He sighed, concerned. How was he going to get out? 

“You’re lame,” was all Octavio replied before he pulled out a sheet of paper and pen from his bag. “I’m on break from _Salvador de Earth._ It’s new, most people have heard of it.” 

“ _Salvador de Earth?”_ Tae looked up from his phone, observing Octavio. “My sister.. has watched that, actually she’s been replaying it for weeks. You were in it?” 

“Totally! Main star. Had a bunch of cool cgi though so probably why you didn’t notice.” He grinned, eyes lighting up in memory of filming the movie. 

“The jump scene too?”

“No, that was real dummie. I don’t use stunt doubles.” Octavio did a quick display of the stance before his jump. In such a short time, it had quickly become one of the coolest (and most dangerous) scenes in the field. Tae recalled his sister begging him to watch the scene. Man, she’s gonna kill him. 

He bit his lip, he couldn’t help but ask “Can I take a picture with you?” He held out his phone and smiled, “It’s for my sister.” 

Octavio jumped to his side excitedly, “Claro!”

The phone made a loud _click._ Octavio threw out a peace sign and winked. Tae smiled awkwardly. 

“Thank you. She’s gonna love it.” 

“No problemo!” Octavio jumped to his feet, paused for a moment, and sighed. 

“..Anyways my boss says you probably should sign this.. so you don’t like..talk about us hooking up or whatever.” 

….

“Well, it’s not that I care, but it’s my agency's rules and I’ll like to keep my job.” He continued, feeling _calm?_ It’s not like he was nervous. Tae had literally willingly said yes to sex with a guy in a mask. If he had asked to see him first, he probably would’ve sought someone else.

And, _yeah_ he probably should’ve made him sign beforehand but he was horny and thinking was too _hard_ when there’s a sexy man in front of you at 3 am on a Saturday. But then again what if he refused to sig—

“Okay, it’s done.” Tae clicked the pen closed and handed him the paper, “Is a car picking us..up?” He raised a brow. There was no obligation to follow Octavio, but he couldn’t come out in the same clothing alone. 

Octavio snorted because this guy was weird. He thought he was going to have to scare him to sign it or something. Well, it didn’t matter anymore. He shoved the paper in his backpack and jumped off the bed. Now that Che’s nagging had been satisfied to silence, he decided it was time to have fun with this. 

“Nope, the vans at the end of the street. Gonna have to make a run for it out back,” He hummed, eyes scanning for a reaction. Was he scared? Filled with adrenaline? Maybe trying to contain his excitement?

“...I see.” He slid on his jacket, eyes narrowing in thought as he shuffled around for his shoes. “Ah...so you brought a mask then?” Tae watched the smaller man proudly grin as he pulled out a separate mask from his bag. It had a cute pink bunny nose with even front teeth. 

“Jajaaa, lucky you amigo! You pulled a rare one.” Tossing it his way, Octavio slid on his mask which was the standard black covered in pointy teeth. It was still early, so it was probably best to leave now before the paparazzi started attracting a bigger crowd. If his name appeared next to a dating scandal _instead_ of how ridiculously awesome his movies were _one_ more time… 

They made their way out of the hotel using the back entrance, Octavio held onto Tae’s hoodie strings and tugged threateningly, “If you run off. I _will_. Beat your ass.” 

“Pfft, you think this is impressive? When I was 19-“

“Don’t care Abuelo. Anyways, try to keep up.” 

Octavio did a little jump, squat, and a big breath before they were off running in the back of rows of buildings. Eventually, the trail ended and they had to go back into the sidewalk. Taejoon had his fair moments of running away from people, but not at this _speed._ He could barely process the movement of the man’s prosthetic legs. He almost fell off, but Octavio held onto his arm tightly. An exasperated laugh escaped Octavio’s lips once he heard yelling behind him. Both from angry bystanders. They had gotten pretty far considering they were running out in the open but it was fine because it meant Octavio had enough time to steer into a dark and narrow corner of a building before paparazzi had realized they had left from the back of the hotel. 

They were quick with news, but not faster than he was. 

Octavio stumbled over the chest of the man in front of him after the abrupt stop. His palm was placed over his chest and he could feel the rapid pulse of his heart. 

“Wow! You aren’t bad. Now that we’ve warmed up….” Octavio took out his phone with his other hand and pressed the call button. It barely rang once. 

“ _Silva?! Shut your eyes and_ **_pray_ ** _because I’m about to-“_

 _“_ Che!! Need a car asap pronto!! Check my location. Thanks, amiga!” He hung up. 

“Didn’t you say you had a car ready al— ?!?”

“Oh, c’mon I’ll cry about it later! Shhh, someone’s walking by!”

They pursued their lips quickly shut as a lady holding a cup of coffee walked by, thankfully completely oblivious to the two in hiding. They stood still for a moment, before breathing in relief. Taejoon shut his eyes, a small wrinkle appeared in the middle of his forehead. The crowd of excited gibbering was getting closer and closer. The situation was bad. _Good._

“Want to make out?”

“ _What?”_

He would’ve refused, had the man not lowered his mask to reveal a small pleading pout. “We have maybeeee a few minutes left. Time is flying and I don’t want to spend it having someone else yelling at mee. Plus, you’re hot.” He added, legs antsy with movement. Octavio cocked his head and stared at him with reintroduced temptation. It was painfully taunting too because Taejoon was never good with words, especially when he was looked at like _that_ (which wasn’t very often to begin with. The hermit.) But it seemed to be fine because Octavio also appeared to never run out of words. He filled the awkward gaps, and it was nice. 

Thinking that he shouldn’t waste any time, Tae pulled him in gently by placing his hands on his waist. Octavio’s lips are _soft_ , he remembered they didn’t kiss much last night. Their lips had been everywhere but their faces. If he had any time to think now, he would’ve wished to have indulged in it more.

The cold steel lip earring pressed against his lips, and despite their movements being hurried and deliberate, there was a shared thrill in knowing they both worked to move faster than briskly time itself. Octavio stood up on his tiptoes, hand tugging at Tavi’s hair to pull him in closer. Tae’s cold fingers languidly dripped down further into anything that he could touch- Octavio leaned into his hands. They felt slender, firm, and big. He wanted more. 

Their kiss was insistent, hungry, and without direction. Both felt lightheaded from the adrenaline, and yet they both sought more. Octavio grinded against Joon’s growing erection, mind narrowed down to the pleasurable sensation and hitched breath the taller man let out. It was a low, pleased moan that was enough to send the actor into action. 

“Do you want to—“

_Ring._

The two broke apart startled, Octavio, let out a groan and peered out the alley. A black van covered in tainted windows drove and parked on the curb of the store next to them. How casual. He looked the other way, cursing once he saw the men rushing towards him with rapid flashes of light. 

“Ride’s here.”

Tae lifted his mask and hoodie and followed Octavio as to the car. He could hear the rush of questions that were being sent to Octavio’s way. Damn, he really was a celebrity.

“ ** _Octane! Is it true you went on vacation to spend time with your lover right here?”_**

boomed a loud voice, followed by other voices interrupting each other. He wouldn’t dare look over his shoulder, Taejoon had never received so much public attention. His author name was different for a reason. Then again he probably would’ve only been distinguishable to middle-aged women who ran bookclubs.

Octavio jumped into his seat once he opened the door, he followed and closed it behind him. Tae breathed in agonizingly sharp breaths, while the man next to him proceeded to flick off the paparazzi as they drove off. There was no doubt he was going to get yelled at by his manger for this. Damn paparazzi for being too quick. Oh well, no time to dwell. It wasn’t the first scandal he had to deal with. 

“Ahh, what a rush!” He beamed, “You know I haven’t run away from them in a long time! Consider yourself saved.” 

They sat in silence for a while, until Octavio had decided to put on some loud, EDM type of music. Tae had taken the time to collect his breath once he had given the driver the location to his house. He glanced over to Octavio who was now rocking his legs to the beat, eventually laughing at what seemed to be the taken photos of them. To be quite honest, he still hadn’t processed the situation. His emotions were all over the place because, despite the situation, he found himself guilty with …. happiness? It was cringy, really but he hadn’t been anything but stressed for weeks. Suffocated in so much dismay that he had forgotten there was more to be felt. 

It felt nice to have fun, even if it had been for a short while. It had been enough to forget that he had something horrible to deal with. He had fun with a stranger. A celebrity, to be exact. 

He spotted his apartment building as they neared by, and he glanced at Octavio to..thank him? Really, what does one say in this type of situation? Octavio looked back at him with a thumbs up, his bright eyes reflected off the sun from the open door, followed by the soft spots of freckles around his cheeks. He still felt breathless somehow. What was he saying again? 

“...Can I have your number?” He spoke suddenly, watching Octavio’s moves nervously. Great going, nerd now he’s going to laugh at you. 

“Couldn't get enough of me, cariño? Hand me your phone.” He did little grabby hands and Joon stumbled through his pockets to hand it to him. 

“And this?” He tugged at the strings of the mask behind his ears. 

“Keep it. You’ll need it for next time you see me” He did little movements to tell him to get out. Tae could only smile at the promise. Also, he was glad because the mask was really cute. 

Closing the door to his apartment behind him, he placed his keys on the table, unzipping his jacket. So there was gonna be a next time? Guess that meant he should start jogging more often. 

Taejoon fell on his bed and opened his phone. Mila had just headed to work so he decided to bear the surprise in a text message.

_Taejoon: *Sent Attachment*_

_Mila: WHAT_

_MILA: ?!?!?!_

_MILA: IS THAT WHY YOU DIDNT COME HOME_

_MILA: OH MY GOD DID YOU_

_MILA: my lame older brother gets laid once and meets Octavio Silva. the universe hates me_

He stared at the picture again, taking in the actor's face. He looked absurdly pale next to him, and he looked way too awkward. Octavio posed like he had done this a million times. He probably had. It took a moment for him to convince himself but he searched his name up on Instagram. Sure enough, there he was. Rows of photos appeared, along with a warm feeling in his stomach. He was about to click on one of the photos before he received another message.

_Octavio: umm_

_Octavio; sorry 4 making u run n stuff i didn’t think they saw me last night._

_Taejoon: honestly, i'm surprised i didn’t fall_

_Taejoon: off i mean_

_Octavio: jajaja u impressed me_

_Octavio; i never got ur name. what is it_

_Taejoon: Taejoon Park._

_Octavio: tj_

_Taejoon: no._

_Octavio: >:( ok. anyways u were cool to be around with. i gtg boss yelling at me :P ill text u soon_

The writer flopped to the side of his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was pretty sure he pulled a muscle. Yeah, he really should start running more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! 
> 
> i did not do octane justice bc i've only ever written stoic characters but,,, i love him. i'll try harder! this felt a little ,, plain to me so ill be making it 2 chapters! yayay   
> comments appreciated *grabby hands*
> 
> hope u enjoyed !


End file.
